Goodbyes Mean Forever Dont Say Goodbye
by firebug29
Summary: songfic...yellowcards insinde out, song belongs to them... inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... Kikyo is tring to take inu to hell with her while kagome is watching...


Here goes another song fic~~~~ what can I say...I love writin them! The song belongs to yellowcard and the convo is kinda hard to understand but if you get it... its real emotional... there is no descriptions in this fic... only conversations... it's a tad confusing but still I like it... don't care much if you don't...  
  
Goodbyes mean forever... Don't say goodbye ************************************  
  
'It's all over, after that long drug out battle... it's all over and now, the times come... I know I shouldn't be here, listing in. I thought I could catch him before he found her...so I could tell him how I feel... but I was to late, and now I'm about to see him go to hell with her, and leave me here hiding behind a tree.'  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you wish to use the jewel so that I could live again, and that we could be together in life rather than in death? I'm sure I can find a spell to make you become human, we don't need the jewel for that... You defeated Naraku, we both lived through it, I even assisted you in the final battle... you owe me Inuaysha, pay me back either with your life... or my reincarnation's soul. I feel bad that must choose between the two, but it can't be that hard..."  
  
'Kikyo actually talks like she cares about my life. Even though this is almost over and I've tried to prepare myself for this moment... I still feel... so sad and... bitter.'  
  
*~*Here... A little sympathy. For you to waste on me. I know you're faking it but that's okay*~*  
  
"Kikyo, how can you say that?! Without a soul, Kagome can't live... she deserves the jewel... more so than me now... I wish just as hard as you do that we could both live alive and happy but, I'm going to have to choose my death over the life both us..."  
  
'He still defends me...'  
  
"So you're giving her the jewel then... figures, I knew you cared for her more than you cared for me..."  
  
"Kikyo don't say that..."  
  
"But it's true... you care more for her than you could ever care for me..."  
  
'Only in my dreams Kikyo, could he love me more than you...'  
  
"Even if it is true... it doesn't matter now does it? I owe you my life and I'm paying my debt, if you argue... I swear I'll turn right back around and never look back... Come on let's get it over with..."  
  
*~*And I don't want to drag it out... Don't want to bring you down. I never wanted it to end this way*~*  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome... I really did love you... let that be my last thought...'  
  
"Inuyasha... don't do it... Please..." 'I hope I didn't just make a HUGE mistake...'  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry...I owe it to her...I have to..."  
  
"I-I understand... I'm not fine with it...but I understand..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"No Inuyasha! Just get it over with... I won't hold you back..." 'I'm sick of trying..'  
  
*~*Even if I wanted to... I don't think that I'd get to you  
  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, it's time to go..."  
  
"Yes Kikyo... I'm coming..."  
  
'Just like that... with five simple words, he's going to go with her and leave me...'  
  
*~*Here. A little jealousy*~*  
  
"Don't forget me Inuyasha..."  
  
"I couldn't Kagome... I-I lo...I'll never forget you" 'Its to late Inuyasha, she doesn't care now... you're to late...'  
  
"I hope... I wish we could be together... I wish I could tell how I felt... but its to late now..."  
  
*~*Here. A little jealousy  
  
I hope you think of me  
  
Hope you wonder where I sleep at night*~*  
  
"Inuyasha lets go!"  
  
"Alright... Kagome... good- see you around"  
  
'He smiled at me... and did what I asked... gods ill miss him... I love him... and ill miss him...'  
  
*~*Cause I feel like I'm inside out  
  
You got me upside down  
  
Maybe I was holding on too tight*~*  
  
'I've seen this part before... they hug... and the ground starts to crater...only this time Inuyasha is awake...'  
  
*~* Even if I wanted to. I don't think that I'd get to you  
  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again*~* "Goodbye...In..."  
  
"Don't say goodbye, it lasts forever and I plan on seeing you again... I swear on it..."  
  
'He looked at me, he's actually talking to me and not her why he is in his last moments... he cares... he really cares...'  
  
*~* So don't just say goodbye to me, Just turn your back away and leave And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend*~*  
  
"I love you Inuyasha... I always will.."  
  
'What did she just say! She loves me? She loves me... I-I cant do this, I need her... I need Kagome...'  
  
"Kikyo... I cant do this"  
  
"NO! Inuyasha, you made the choice, there's no turning back!"  
  
"There's always a way to turn back if the reason your turning is good enough..."  
  
"But Inuyasha, I-I I need you..."  
  
"No Kikyo, I need Kagome and she needs me... goodbye... forever..."  
  
'Why is he struggling, he's leaving the crater... He's leaving Kikyo, but why?'  
  
"KAGOME! Kagome... I came back... I came back for good... I love you Kagome... I need you... don't say goodbye to me ever..."  
  
"I cant Inuyasha, Ill never be able to... I love you to mu..."  
  
'He-He's kissing me, he's telling the truth... he really does love me...'  
  
*~* The two of us we dream like one... The two of us, the two of us The two of us take breath like one... The two of us, the two of us*~*  
  
"It's over Kagome we can go on together... the danger is past and we're together... it's really over..."  
  
*~* I guess that this is over now. I guess it's called the falling out. But everyday I'm learning how to make it through this life I'm in*~*  
  
"I didn't think you cared how I felt since you were leaving... I didn't know how but I was going to see you again... weather it was possible or not, I would find a way..."  
  
"Keh.. stupid wench of coarse I cared! I always have..."  
  
"INUYASHA! You HAVE to go with me... now..."  
  
"I can't Kikyo... I have more to live for, than I have to die for..."  
  
"I-I-I'll kill my-self if you don't go with me..."  
  
*~*Even if I wanted to... I don't think that I'd get to you  
  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again*~*  
  
'Kagome needs me... Kikyo belongs dead... she should have never been resurrected, I have to stay here for Kagome... do it for Kagome... do it for Kagome... do it for Kagome... Kikyo... you didn't have to'  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha... you could have saved her... I would have understood..."  
  
"No she's where she belongs... Goodbye...Kikyo..."  
  
'He's crying... I've never seen him cry...'  
  
*~*So don't just say goodbye to me... Just turn your back away and leave.  
  
And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend*~*  
  
"I love you Kagome... and ill never leave you..."  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha... and I'm not afraid to say it..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OK! Now that im done with it I hate it but im bored and cant think of nutton for to win his heart...so I did this at least review to tell me how much it suks! I wont blame ya! I know it does! Cya! 


End file.
